


Mystery Man

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drabble, Graduation, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been dating for a while, but no one believes Stiles when he says he’s dating a hot architect in New York—not even his own father. Everyone thinks Stiles has a sugar daddy and is just ashamed to admit it. However, they’re proven wrong the day of Stiles’ graduation.





	Mystery Man

No one ever believed him—they thought he was the boy who cried wolf.

Stiles had been dating Derek for years now, but no one ever thought that a kid from a community college like him could land a boyfriend, let alone some rich architect in New York. They all just assumed that Stiles’ ‘boyfriend’ was some sugar daddy he had picked up to pay off his college tuition, but was too ashamed to admit it.

Not even his own father believed him.

Stiles stood among the crowd of black gowns, slowly shuffling forward as each name was called. He looked over at the crowd, scanning the mass of faces until he found his father’s. But no Derek.

“Your boyfriend still not here?” Lydia whispered over her shoulder to him.

“No, not yet,” Stiles said, disheartened.

“I don’t think sugar daddies come to these sort of things,” Jackson teased.

Stiles tried to ignore him, feeling his heart sink a little.

If Derek said he was going to be here, he’ll be here. He just had to hold onto that thought.

He moved forward in the line of students, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his black robe as his eyes scanned the crowd. He fidgeted with the trencher that was fitted atop the mess of his chestnut-brown hair, trying to keep it neat.

Finally, he stood before the steps to the podium, his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for his name to be called. He walked up the stairs and across the podium that had been set up in the green. He shook the chancellor’s hand the way he had been told to, took the rolled piece of parchment that was tied off with a bright red ribbon, and walked off the other side of the small stage, joining the other students that gathered quietly on the other side.

Jackson was next, crossing the stage and receiving his own wrapped certificate, before crossing the podium and stepping down the steps to join them.

“Well, it looks like your imaginary boyfriend didn’t make it,” Jackson said quietly, a smug smirk on his face as he looked from Stiles to the faces in the crowd—to the empty seat beside Stiles’ father.

Stiles felt tears well in his eyes, his heart sinking into his gut.

They took their seats again and listened to the last of the speeches before they were dismissed. Everyone gathered in the college courtyard, talking to each other and taking photos.

Stiles found his dad among the crowd

The man looked at him, a soft smile wrinkling his weary face as he beamed with pride. He pulled his son into his arms.

“I’m so proud of you, kiddo,” he said quietly.

“Thanks, dad,” Stiles whispered, hugging his dad back.

As he pulled back, his eyes drifted to a man who made his way through the crowd towards them.

He was dressed in a neat suit, tailored to compliment his broad shoulders and athletic body, the black jacket buttoned up over a charcoal-grey dress shirt. He was a young man, but stern and handsome with thick black hair and a soft beard that cast a shadow across his jaw. His wide-set eyes were pale, the colour of his irises shifted in the light; from hazel to green, to a shade of light blue – clear, bright and focused. A sweet smile played across his lips as he met Stiles’ gaze.

“Derek!” Stiles cried out, throwing himself into the man’s arms.

Derek caught him, chuckling quietly as he pulled Stiles close and held him tight.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly as he set Stiles down on his feet again. “I got held up and didn’t want to cause a scene, so I stood at the back of the crowd.”

“I don’t care,” Stiles said, tears of joy trailing down his cheeks. “You came.”

Derek smiled sweetly at him, brushing his thumb across Stiles’ mole-speckled cheek to wipe away the tear. He took Stiles’ face in his hands and leant forward, bringing his lips to Stiles’ in a tender kiss.

From somewhere behind him, Stiles heard Jackson’s voice over the noise of the crowd. “Holy shit. He’s real.”

Derek drew back from the kiss, laughing.

“I told you they didn’t believe me,” Stiles said quietly. He slid his hand into Derek’s, lacing their fingers together as he gently pulled the man towards the others.

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk at the dumbfounded look on Jackson’s face as he stared at Derek.

John looked the man up and down.

“Dad, this is Derek,” Stiles introduced.

Derek held out his hand, flashing a charming smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

The Sheriff returned the handshake. “You too, Derek.”

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “Come on, I’ll take you all out for lunch.”

“You two go ahead, I’ll catch up,” Stiles said, craning his neck and pressing a tender kiss to Derek’s lips.

He watched as Derek and his dad made their way through the crowd and towards the parking lot, smiling and talking. He turned back to Jackson, no longer trying to smother his shit-eating grin.

Jackson just stared in shock, his jaw hanging open. His lips moved around unspoken words before he finally shook himself back to reality. “ _That_ ’s Derek?”

Stiles nodded. “Real enough for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
